


read my heart, text me back

by hoonsic



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Football, Eventual Fluff, M/M, art major chanhee, sunwoo is the ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoonsic/pseuds/hoonsic
Summary: "it's you," sunwoo said almost breathlessly, when he finally remembered who that boy was, "you're the one who drew on my cast. and you're.. you're pretty."or in which sunwoo got injured and found himself with a cast, only to see it full of doodles made by a pretty stranger.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 205





	read my heart, text me back

as an athlete, sunwoo knew so damn well and more than anyone else that his body was his prized possession. he should eat food full of protein and lesser calories, have his vitamins and exercise regularly to keep his body in shape and intact. that has been his routine ever since he started playing soccer. when he was at around six years old, his father would always watch televised soccer games after a tiring day at work. sunwoo would sit beside him and watch, couldn't really understand anything but it caught his attention that made him in complete awe. he found it amazing, how the players on the stadium would risk their body to defend, outwit their opponents and make a goal. he admired the teamwork and trust for each other. it has sparked something in him. he wanted to project that same determination and passion. that's why at such a young age, he told his father he wanted to be as great as those that they have seen on television. he practically dedicated his youth training to be a better soccer player. he wanted to be hailed and called an "ace", hoping that big companies would see his talent and devotion to the sport and scout him after his college years. he's been working hard for it.

that's why he found it stupid that he's actually on a wheelchair heading to their university clinic because he twisted his ankle and got wounds on his leg after a risky play that he tried to execute. it worked though, they got a goal. 

_after he wiped off the dirt on his jersey shorts and was about to run to celebrate with his teammates, he felt the pain as he tried to take a step. he mentally cursed at himself when he remembered how he tried to dodge the opponent with his whole body, practically throwing himself away, while he's passing the ball, not wanting to commit a foul. sunwoo rarely wear protective gears. he believed that he didn't need any of those, and he have never seen himself to have an injury either._

_but this time he fucked up._

_"kim fucking sunwoo!" he heard his graduating team captain, sangyeon, growled at him from across the field. he gulped, he knew he'll be scolded real hard by his seniors and their coaching staff. the last thing that they wanted was for any of them to be injured since the final half of their collegiate competition was about to come. and sunwoo knew he fucked up. big time._

_his teammates ran to him and sunwoo just shook the pain off, trying to show that it wouldn't affect him, stomping his left foot, hoping it would somehow ease the pain. but it didn't, it actually felt more painful. his teammates saw how he's masking the pain._

_"hyung, i'm fine!" he assured, catching their eyes but he was only met by their glares. he winced and almost screamed when hyunjae, on his junior year, pressed on his ankle. the older just scoffed at him and added more pressure. sunwoo bit his lower lip, trying not to scream._

_"i can see that you're really fine. very fine." sangyeon said through gritted teeth, still wearing that glare and sunwoo just bowed his head, not wanting to meet the older's eyes. sangyeon was rather usually calm but very strict especially on their trainings, almost like a father. that's why sunwoo would easily get scared at him. when sangyeon's not being his usual goofy self, sunwoo could easily smell authority from the older and it's intimidating him._

_"you're bleeding," hyunjoon said with a brow raised, pointing at sunwoo's left knee. "and you're stupid." he added and sunwoo just pouted. he didn't realize that the move he did would take a toll on his body. he could hear the discussion of his seniors and coach on who would replace him while he's out. he didn't want to leave the game. he believe he was still capable on bringing the team to victory, that the pain would go off once he started playing again. but he saw how determined everyone was to substitute him. and he wanted to curse at himself even more._

_"sit here, prince." eric teased, ushering him to sit on the wheelchair he took from their dug out room. he wanted to protest but he just did what he was told to. it might actually be the best decision for the team. he didn't want to be a burden so he ate his mountainous pride and just gave up._

_their assistant team manager pushed his wheelchair out of the field. he wished his teammates a good luck on which they answered that they will win for him before being completely out of their sight._

when they finally reached the clinic, the clinic assistant told him to lie down on one of the beds for a while. she said that the doctor just went out and he'd be back in a few minutes. their assistant manager volunteered to clean his wound but wouldn't do anything on his ankle, afraid that she'd damage it more. she just wanted the bleeding of sunwoo's wound to stop so it wouldn't get infection. the staff agreed on it, handing her the medicine kit.

after a few groans and exchanges of "don't move." and "then be gentle!", their assistant manager finally finished cleaning his wound. it felt like hell for sunwoo. he also already changed into a tee, not wanting to have a cold by letting his sweat to stick on his body. he's now laid down on one of the beds, staring at the ceiling, thinking about their game, thinking about his foot. thinking that maybe if he was more careful, he wouldn't be here now. he bit his lower lip, afraid that this would affect his career and dreams.

he carefully shifted his body to face his right. he was surprised to see someone lying on the opposite bed, he didn't notice that there was a boy when he came in. he was probably occupied by the incident a while ago. he could only see the side profile of the boy who was sleeping rather peacefully, but he could already tell that he must be good-looking. judging at _how pointed his nose was, how pale but radiant his skin was, how long his eyelashes were, how plump and full his pink lips were, the same color as his hair_. just.. it's just obvious that the boy was _pretty_. sunwoo could already imagine what he looked like if he had his eyes open, if he was smiling. if... and sunwoo had fallen asleep thinking about the boy in front of him.

-

sunwoo woke up feeling how heavy his body was. he groaned in pain, he could finally feel the effects of their game a while ago. it's normal for them. after a draining game, they would spend a whole day just sleeping and slothing around, to ease their body pain and regain their energy. sunwoo rested an arm on his eyes, slowly opening them.

"hey there, buddy." he heard a voice on his side.

sunwoo groaned in annoyance as he removed his arm from his eyes, adjusting them to look at the man on his side, "hyung, not today, please."

"how's my little brother and his little heroic act from their game a while ago that he had a little injury?" he teasingly asked, wearing a smile just to piss sunwoo even more.

sunwoo couldn't help but to roll his eyes at how annoying his older brother was, annoyed at how he emphasized the word "little". 

sunwoo and younghoon were the total opposite of each other. they were literally the two sides of the magnets. sunwoo can be classified as an extrovert, always friendly and making everyone laugh by his stupid jokes or witty remarks. he could easily befriend anyone, his tongue works just like that. aside from that, he has always been a sporty and active person. he doesn't just excel in sports, but he's also good academically. which is another reason why he's pretty popular. younghoon, on the other hand, was an introvert. he was never the type to start a conversation. unlike sunwoo, younghoon was known for his great physique and features. he has been working as a model even as a student. he also joined various pageant competition since he was kid. younghoon was usually shy, some girls would even call him snob, which isn't true, as what he believed in himself. both of them are relieved that they were each other's opposite, which means they wouldn't be compared to one another that much because of the difference of their hobbies and lifestyle.

"have you talked to the doctor?" sunwoo asked, slowly sitting up, younghoon assisting him. he noticed that he was finally wearing a cast on his left foot. was he that tired and deep asleep that he didn't feel that they were already putting something on his foot? aside from that, his cast wasn't... ordinary. he could see illustrations of flowers, smileys and some text in yellow print that he couldn't read because of it's position.

younghoon probably noticed that he was looking at his foot, "yeah, we discussed about a lot of thing. i'll talk about it once we're home. also, were you that bored that you drew on your cast?"

sunwoo was confused but he immediately shook his head, strongly denying that he did that to his cast, "i was obviously asleep the whole time, hyung."

younghoon shrugged his shoulders, handing the younger the clutches he have borrowed on the clinic. he promised to bring it back once he bought one for his brother. "i came here and saw you with that already."

he looked at the bed in front of him. was it only his dream that there was a man lying there before he drifted off to sleep? 

-

it's been five days since he had his cast on. the doctor said he had to keep it for at least three weeks. which would be devastating for sunwoo. but what hurt him more was the fact that he wouldn't be able to play for at least three months because of his rehabilitation. that would be hell. totally. imagine not doing the thing you used and loved to do ever since he was a kid. he was mad at himself. he made sure that this would be the last time he'd let himself be hurt. he was even more determined to take care of himself. although the guilt and shame for not being physically there with the team has been eating him up. but his seniors assured him that they would be alright. that being said, their coach told him that if he was really eager to help the team out, he should focus on his recovery, rather than blaming himself on his condition. for the meantime, he could give his support through the bench.

another three days have passed and sunwoo still couldn't found the boy from the clinic. he figured that he might be the one who drew on his cast. 

_sunwoo went to the clinic two days after he was admitted there to return the clutches he borrowed._

_"hey, do you perhaps know the person who was on the other bed when i stayed here?" he asked the assistant from the other day._

_the lady looked over their logbook and checked their records, sunwoo followed her fingers while scanning on it, "oh, he's chanhee. the same year as yours. his major is art," was all she said before closing the logbook._

_okay, chanhee, a sophomore from the art department. that explained the cute and artistic touch on his cast. the print said, "get well the soonest! ♡" it totally made him smile and embarrassed at the same time. his friends and teammates teased him for the design, asking if he did that himself on which he strongly denied._

_sunwoo realized that he haven't really explored the entirety of their university, yet. he was a social butterfly, true. but he haven't been on some of the departments, such as the building of the art and music majors. maybe because his building, the engineering building, was far from that of the art and music major's department. that's why he didn't really have any clue on what's going on in there._

_sunwoo's curiosity about the boy grew bigger. "why was he here the other day?"_

_"he fainted. his friend said he haven't eaten anything for a day because of a project he had to pass that same day."_

_sounded like a nerd, at least for him. sunwoo only nodded and bid his thanks and goodbye to the staff._

-

sunwoo was sitting at the waiting shed near the parking lot, his clutches on his side, watching each car pass by. they would be celebrating the win that they had a week ago. their team managers decided the place and hyunjae volunteered to take sunwoo, eric and hyunjoon since the four of them have their houses on the same direction. the younger members were totally delighted with the free ride by their senior.

sunwoo looked at the time on his phone and informed hyunjoon and eric that he's already on their meeting place. he was actually 10 minutes earlier than the said meeting time. his instructor had dismissed them earlier than the usual which was a relief for him, if he stayed there for another good 5 minutes, he would throw his head on the wall, not understanding anything on what their instructor was saying. hyunjae told the younger ones to wait for at least 15 more minutes since his instructor tend to extend his lecture hours. sunwoo didn't mind. he didn't want to bother his younghoon hyung even more, so waiting for few minutes wouldn't hurt him.

sunwoo had already counted eight cars that passed around the parking lot when a petite figure sat beside him. with his clutches in between them. sunwoo didn't mind that a stranger would sit beside him, it's not his, anyways.

he could see from his peripheral vision that the boy was looking at his foot. he then checked his own foot to see if there's anything wrong in it. but there wasn't. it's only his cast with its cute little drawings.

he looked at the boy beside him, not even bothered by the fact that he was staring rather openly. _tiny but pointed nose, pale but radiant skin, long eyelashes, full and plump pink lips, the same color as his hair_. everything was familiar to him. he balled his fist, frustrated that he couldn't pinpoint where did he see him and who that boy was.

the boy finally lifted his head only to be met by sunwoo's curious eyes, he almost jumped in surprised when he saw that the latter was staring at him.

sunwoo took a good look at the boy who now had his head down, ears red. he's sure he probably have seen him somewhere. he's taking every detail of the boy. he wanted to know how his callous and huge hands would feel like against his milky-like and delicate looking skin. so he did. he lifted a finger and poked the cheek of the boy. sunwoo chuckled, amazed at how soft and delicate it really was. however, the boy was surprised by sunwoo's action and landed a hand on where sunwoo had touched him.

"oh, shoot. i'm sorry. please, don't think of me as a bad guy," he apologized when it finally dawned at him that he just did something stupid. "i'm not a pervert, please."

the boy who's face was now as red as a tomato, shook his head, his hands doing the same action. "it's fine, it's fine. i was just taken aback." he gave sunwoo a small smile to assure him that he's not thinking of him as a bad guy. 

sunwoo got lost because of his little smile and his voice, couldn't help but to observe the latter a little longer. to sunwoo, his voice was pretty, that he wanted to hear more. his smile complimented his face, which made him prettier. but he was also curious at how his laugh would sound like. he's willing to bet that it sounded pretty as wellm it's just that, _everything about the boy was pretty._ and how can a man be this pretty? it's unlawful. it's invalid. it's unfair. sunwoo felt offended by the man's beauty. then a realization hit him. he gasped so hard that the boy looked at him in confusion.

"it's **you** ," sunwoo said almost breathlessly, when he finally remembered who that boy was, "you're the one who drew on my cast. and you're.. _you're pretty._ " sunwoo whispered the last words, but still admiring the beauty in front of him.

the boy, chanhee, blinked a few times before carefully nodding his head with a shy smile, playing with his fingers. "yes, i'm sorry i did a mess on your cast."

sunwoo shook his head, "no, no. i liked it. i really do." he bit his lower lip, trying to remember the teasing he had from his friends. but he really genuinely _liked_ it.

chanhee's face brighten up and his smile grew bigger. "really? i just thought that you would be sad with your condition that's why i kinda made a doodle out of it to make you feel better." chanhee stared at sunwoo's foot, on the cast that he drew on, specifically. he's actually surprised that the latter was still using that cast, he thought that he wouldn't like wearing a cast full of illustrations. for him, sunwoo couldn't be the type to keep cute things.

then they were silent. silence. silence. silence. then a ring from chanhee's phone. chanhee excused himself and move a little further from sunwoo to answer the call. 

sunwoo was just staring at chanhee. he wasn't really listening at their conversation. he was just watching chanhee and how his lips were moving, how his eyebrows met each other and how he pouted his lips because of something from the other line have said. sunwoo looked at the latter's body frame. he's probably taller than him by few millimeters, but chanhee looked tiny because of his figure, thin waist and thin thighs. sunwoo found it cute.

sunwoo was contemplating. should he ask for his number? but why would he ask for his number? what would he say, for research purposes? because _he found him pretty_ and he wanted to get to know him more? what would he say? he was never this nervous before, not even on their games. he was usually someone brimming with confidence. he almost panicked when chanhee finally finished his phone call and went back to his seat.

"i guess i gotta go?" chanhee said as soon as he reached their seat. chanhee opened his bag, looking for something. sunwoo was disappointed, he still couldn't say anything. he wanted to ask for his number but he was too shy to do so. sunwoo was confused when the latter pulled out a light green marker from his purse full of various pens and brushes. perks of being an art student.

chanhee kneeled down to face sunwoo's foot and opened the cap of his marker which made the latter even more confused than he already was, "hey, what are you doing?" sunwoo asked, embarrassed.

chanhee started to write something on his cast. he couldn't really see what the latter was writing this time since he was covering it with his hand. however, sunwoo was amazed at how light his hands were. he couldn't really feel any weight of it from his cast.

chanhee finally finished his little business and put back the cap of his marker and kept it on his bag. he looked satisfied with what he did, he was grinning from ear to ear. chanhee wore his bag and patted sunwoo's shoulder before running to the car that has stopped in front of them.

"i'll be waiting." chanhee shouted from inside, waving his hand, wearing a smile, before finally closing the window of the car.

sunwoo was confused. waiting for what? he then looked at his cast with another set of writings. sunwoo tried to read the message this time, although it was a hard task.

after finally getting the message, sunwoo couldn't help but laugh. he brought his phone out and took a picture of his cast, admiring the cute penmanship, most importantly, saving the message written on there.

few moments after, his friends, eric and hyunjoon finally arrived and met by sunwoo's wide smile, which they found creepy. they wouldn't stop teasing him about it, but sunwoo didn't care. all he care was the boy who was with him a while ago.

sunwoo ended his day with a smile, talking through the phone with the pretty chanhee from a while back.

_**xxx-xxxx-xx** _

_**call me.** _

_**-choi chanhee :)** _

**Author's Note:**

> hello, my first sunnew fic!!! i was actually thinking that maybe i should write a part 2. or nah?
> 
> title inspiration: text me back


End file.
